


Lay Over Nova Scotia

by Rysler



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah's got a few questions about Barbara's history with Power Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Over Nova Scotia

"Did you sleep with Power Girl?"

Barbara stopped typing mid-sentence and lifted her head. "What?"

Dinah's voice came from behind her shoulder. "Did you sleep with Power Girl? You know, when she was me? I mean, when she was your agent?"

Barbara maneuvered her wheelchair around and faced Dinah. "What?"

"It's just, you and I sleep together, and I think it's due to our close working relationship, and she hates you now and so I was wondering if that was why and... Wait, why do I have to explain myself? Answer the question, Babs."

Barbara wrinkled her nose. "Did you and Ollie sleep together?"

"I asked first," Dinah said, crossing her arms and peering down at Barbara.

Barbara rested her face against her hand. "I know. Mine was a rhetorical question."

"Well, mine wasn't!"

"God, Dinah." Barbara looked at the computer screen, which was blank of any emergency signal or JLA communique. The world just had to be crisis-free at the moment, she thought, scowling. The plane that encompassed them was in the air, somewhere above Nova Scotia, so she couldn't just remember she had an appointment, either. She looked at Dinah. "Power Girl had issues."

"We all have issues, Babs. Isn't that why we come to you? Lost souls without a place in the world? Looking to do good, but disillusioned by the man? Lone knights with an internet connection? The allure of dark Gotham--"

"Dinah."

"What?" Dinah blinked.

Barbara looked at the ceiling. "When I say issues, I mean...issues. She was...insecure."

"Insecure?"

"I realize this is a foreign concept for you."

"Well."

"She was unsure of her place. She was unsure of her purpose. She was unsure of her powers." Barbara tilted her head to look at Dinah, and let herself smile. "You're just so damned sure of everything."

"So you didn't sleep with her?"

"Dinah." Barbara rolled her eyes. "I did not sleep with Power Girl."

"Good." Dinah grinned. She knelt in front of the wheelchair, and cupped Barbara's face.

"Would you be jealous?"

"I would feel less special," Dinah said, caressing Barbara's jaw.

Barbara smirked. "I hardly believe that." She smiled, leaning forward as Dinah lifted herself up for a kiss. Their lips touched, lingered, and Barbara was again amazed at the tenderness Dinah could show. She wondered how Dinah managed, after all the hardships she'd endured. Maybe Dinah had something innate that Barbara lacked, that Barbara's pain just gave her a justification for her true nature.

Dinah drew back, still cupping Barbara's cheek, and smiled with satisfaction.

Barbara's lips tingled. She pressed them together before asking, "Do you ask all of your employers these kinds of questions?"

"Oh, of course. The Justice League was just one big orgy, and Ollie was the ringleader. Why do you think I joined?"

"Orgies sound exciting."

"Helena and Zinda are just a few rooms over. Do you want me to go get them?" Dinah tapped Barbara's chin.

"I'm not sure I have the stamina."

Dinah grinned and leaned forward. "You know, when two people make love, they're making love to all of the people they've been with."

"Ick. Bad visual." Barbara turned her head, as if to block out the light of Dinah's amused expression.

Dinah laughed. She leaned against Barbara's knee. "What?"

"You and me and a man in tights."

"And Power Girl."

"Not Power Girl!"

"So, just my sexual history at play here. Fine." Dinah raised her eyebrow. "Are you fantasizing about Ollie?"

"Those green stockings really stay in the mind. And he's just so... so liberal. Which is so wrong and dirty and... alluring."

"Mmhm. He likes free world coffee, and rain in Seattle, and the redistribution of wealth due to class stratification, and sharp, pointy things..."

"Pointy things?"

"Sharp, hard, pointy things."

Barbara closed her eyes. Dinah's finger brushing her upper lip was making it hard for her to formulate a coherent stream of thought, so she focused on the last thing Dinah had said. "How come you never took up the bow and arrow?"

Dinah seemed startled by the question. Her fingers stopped moving against Barbara's skin. "Well, I... I guess I figured I'd rather be good with my hands." She squeezed Barbara's shoulders.

"Uh huh... God bless martial arts... Did you sleep with Lady Shiva?"

"Barbara."

"Uh?"

"This conversation has moved on."

"Okay."

Dinah chuckled and ran her hands down Barbara's arms. She leaned forward, her breath tickling Barbara's neck, and said, "Want to join the mile high club?"

Barbara swallowed. "I think we already have a membership."

"It's up for renewal." Dinah's lips were soft against Barbara's throat. An alarm went off on the monitor. Barbara ignored it, but Dinah lifted her head and peered over Barbara's shoulder. "Oh look, crime."

Zinda's voice came over the speakers. "We'll be landin' in 15 minutes."

Dinah grinned. "15 minutes is enough time."

Barbara opened her eyes. "Not to get into costume. And figure out what the hell is going on." She was still talking as Dinah pulled herself up by the wheelchair armrests, pecked her mouth with a quick kiss, and moved to the main cabin. Barbara turned her chair around and glared at the screen. She said, "I fucking hate crime."


End file.
